Off the boat
by da34amadeo
Summary: Remember when Ripley asks how to get off the boat? She hadn't forgotten Johners reply . Ripley /Johner & Annalee /Vreis


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm making no money. I'm just borrowing some toys to play with.

Ripley sighed, observing Johner as he leaned against the table.

"What are you staring at? "He snarled.

She shrugged, amusement sparkling in her eyes, smiling faintly. A restlessness had begun to invade her since there impromptu landing on Earth. They had found a place to hide. As far from the wreckage as they could get. She could not rest, always on guard, searching for purpose, the next mission.

He wasn't a pretty man she thought. His face scarred and twisted, apelike .Clemens hadn't been pretty either, except his piercing blue eyes. They'd been such a pale blue. He had definitely been a man though. She remembered the spark of connection between them.

She began to circle him as he stood, challenging her.

"What?' he barked.

Hicks had been pretty. He'd fought beside her, watched over her. Memories of running and screams filtered through her mind, blood and flames. The Alien killing her lover Clemens. His blood spraying her face. She pushed the memories away.

She moved closer, still circling. She caught the scent of his sweat and it wasn't unpleasant.

"I was just wondering? "she asked idly.

_She stood and faced them, as they watched her warily." So, who do I have to fuck to get of this boat?" They all relaxed finally, the tension broken. Johner laughed "I can get you off .Maybe not the boat "_

"What?' he snapped again.

She stopped in front of him, deliberately getting into his personal space. "Can you? "she asked watching his eyes dialate,responding to her nearness.

"Can I?" he trailed off .She was messing up his radar. Sending signals like crazy . Her thin form clad in tight leather. His muscles bunched, flexing in response to her closeness. His nostrils flared, catching her scent.

"Get me off." she purred. Not taking her gaze off his.

"How do I know that thing doesn't have teeth?" he growled. Her blood was acid. What if she burned him? He wasn't going down like that, no matter how much she was making his cock twitch.

Then she moved forward. Pressing herself against him, her sex brushing against the bulge between his legs.

"Let's see if you survive a kiss first." she whispered, he arms coming around him.

He crushed her to him, kissing her .She returned the kiss .It was animalistic, hungry. He had never felt anything like it. Most of his partners had been somewhat frightened of him, his brutality, his strength, their bodies too soft under his. He'd hurt a few involuntarily .No one ever came back for more.

He moaned as she moved against him. "See? That wasn't so bad." She whispered peering into his eyes. Then he grunted as she moved her hand over him gripping his erection thru fabric as she kissed him again.

He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him, as he moved her over the bunk. He released her, letting her drop to the bed. She watched as he undressed himself. Her eyes raking over his body, exploring his well-muscled form. He got into the bed with her and began to strip her .His rough hands exposing pale flesh. Her nipples dark and hardened as he sucked at them. She was moaning as he slid his hand down between her legs. he slid his fingers inside her ,making her cry out .Then she reached for him ,stroking him firmly. He pulled away abruptly, then settled himself between her thighs. Her legs wrapping around him again. as he pushed into her. He trapped her arms above her head, thrusting into her again and again. "Harder" she moaned "please. " Violently he slammed into her over and over. She cried out flexing against him as she orgasmed .He ground against her one final time . He rested his head against hers, panting.

"See? No teeth." She whispered laughing .

* * *

"There all fixed ." Vreis said smiling . " I'm sorry it's not pretty ." He had patched over the exposed inner workings , but despite being flesh colored the area was hard and inflexible. It would only pass a cursory inspection .She moved her hand over the felt unnatural. She could not sense her hand against it . She gasped as Vries's fingertips brushed over the edge . "Did that hurt ? he asked ,his lined face showing concern .

"No it's just sensitive." she said shyly. She suddenly realized how much of herself was visible to him ,the intimacy of it . She felt herself flushing .It did not help that she could hear Johner grunting in the other room . Disgusting she thought. Except she could hear Ripley's cries of pleasure as well .She sat up the sheet now wrapped around her more modestly .

She didn't know how Ripley could tolerate the man's body against hers . Johner was a hairy grunting animal to her .Vreis couldn't be called pretty either ,but there was a sweetness to him . He was her friend at least she thought he was .

"You know Annalee ,I'm sorry about what I said before . " he said quietly "About you being a robot .I Was just surprised you know ?"

She nodded taking his hand ."We're still friends right? "

"Of course ." he said happily. She was smiling back faintly and to his relief all that could be heard next door was a quiet whisper of slid down off the table down into his lap.

"Annalee baby? What are you doing?" He gasped .

"I don't know ." she whispered . She'd had sex before, both with her own kind and humans . She was programmed to respond like a real woman .It was as natural to her as anything else she did .

She put her hand against the side of his face ,then kissed him gently .

"Baby ,I don't know if I can ." he wanted to. He could feel her mouth on his and the pressure of her weight ,light though it was, against her chest .

"I think you can."she whispered against his mouth. She could feel his hardness underneath her. She let go of the sheet ,letting it pool at her waist , revealing her small breasts to him .

He ran his hand up her arm . Her skin was so soft .She felt real enough to him . He sighed letting his mouth rest against her pale throat.

* * *

"Damn!" Johner exclaimed ,hearing Annalee's voice from the other room.

Ripley stretched next to him . "I'm not surprised . She likes him." She burrowed against him and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm still glad I didn't have me some of that"

"Well she doesn't like you ." she laughed.

He snorted in response "You don't like me."

"I like parts of you ."she answered. His dick twitched in reply .Then she was kissing him the others quickly forgotten.

* * *

"Ripley?" Annalee asked out of the darkness.

"Hmm?" Ripley answered sleepily .

"Do you love him ?" She still did not understand Ripley's attachment to the brutish man."

"Who, Johner? "she mumbled .She was drifting near sleep.

"Yes." Annalee whispered.

"Do you love Vreis?"

"I'm a construct, technically I don't feel anything .'

"I'm no more human than you. We were both manufactured ."

"You're at least organic and you haven't answered my question.

Ripley did not reply. She thought of him, his strength,the pleasure he gave her so easily. They had fought together .He watched over dozed for a moment ,lost in the memory of his arms around her.

She heard a voice in her mind ,gently insane. It roared, _she is giving birth for you Ripley. _

The purpose of everything is to reproduce itself. Johner would help her serve her purpose . She suspected he already had . She was aware of the tiny presence inside her on some primal level. She would reproduce herself ,then she could die.

She slipped finally into sleep ."I do." she whispered as she dreamed.

* * *

'She's dying " Annalee cried "Clones don't live as long as a normal human."

"What about the baby ?" Vries worried. The newborn slept peacefully against the warmth of his chest.

"She's was born not made she'll be stronger than them both."

Johner howled in the other room .He raged,tearing the room apart in his grief.

"Johner stop it!" Annalee ordered .

"I love her"he cried collapsing to the ground ."I know" she whispered gently resting her head on his shoulder "but your daughter needs you ."

She took the baby from Vreis and laid her in his arms. He blinked his vision clearing and she looked up at him with her mothers eyes.

They cremated the body ,obliterating all trace of her existence. The infant wailed as if she felt her father's grief .

"She needs a name" Vreis said reverently .The tiny child clutched his thick finger.

"Elana" Johner replied absorbed in the tiny life cradled in his arms .


End file.
